


Every Hunter Needs a Break

by Andromeda (melodic_unrest311)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodic_unrest311/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you think that the Brothers deserve a little break? I do too, and apparently so does Sammy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Field Trip

"Come on Dean. It's just one night." 

As much as it pained the older brother to admit, Sam had a point. They'd just finished a hunt outside a small town in Montana and the Shifter would have done some serious damage if the Winchester's hadn't gotten involved. They'd done their job, saved a family of six, and honestly the younger brother felt that they deserved a small break. 

"Yeah? And what would we do with a night off, Sammy?" Dean question, field stripping his ivory handled beauty. Hunters didn't get vacations, they didn't get time off. There weren't shifts to take. You were _always_ on call. You made less than minimum wage and never got overtime. Basically the shittiest job on the face of the planet. It was one job after another until you physically couldn't work any longer. No one ever managed an escape from their sort of life, even if it was only temporary. Snapping the slide back into place, the elder brother set the gun on the desk top in their ratty and decaying motel room and locked his bright green gaze on the hazel eyes that were giving him their best puppy dog plea. "What? We gonna go down the road, hit up a bar and drink ourselves into oblivion? Been there, done that." 

Sam dropped himself onto his bed and sighed in defeat. "Dude, there's gotta be  _something_ you'd want to do," he replied, with a tone of exasperation lacing his voice. Honestly, if Sam didn't get a mental break soon? He felt like he'd lose it. They'd been non-stop for months. "All I'm asking for is one night. One night to be as close to normal as we can get. Please, Dean?"

The hint of desperation in his little brother's voice always had a way of softening Dean's steel heart. He could never say no to Sammy, never had and probably never would. His entire life had been fashioned after taking care of the younger of the two brothers. How many nights had he gone hungry because Sammy wanted more? How many times had he hustled pool so that Sammy could have lunch money for school? Whatever Sam wanted, Sam usually got, so why should this be any different? " _Fine_ , Sam," Dean answered, rising from his chair to stand before his brother's bed.  **That's** when it hit him, the best idea Dean had possibly ever had. 

Crossing back across the room, Dean grabbed both their jackets and tossed Sam's before slipping on his own, a grin setting on his lips. "Alright, little brother. You want one night to be normal? I've got just the place. Get your ass in the car." Once both brothers were shielded from the cold, and firmly planted into the beyond familiar leather seats of their beloved Impala, Dean took off like a bat out of Hell and quickly left the motel behind. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, settling in for a long ride just in case. "At least give me a clue, man." 

All Dean did was turn a grin wildly. "You wanted a one-night vacation, right?" he asked with a chuckle, turning his attention back to the road ahead. Just the knowledge of where they were off to made him as excited as a kid on Christmas eve. If Sam wanted a break for the night? There was one place in town that would be  _perfect,_ just the distraction they both needed. "Well, I'm gonna give it to you, Sam. Promise you won't be disappointed." 

After about ten to twenty minutes, and more of Sam's incessant whining, the brothers arrived at Dean's intended location much to the younger's surprise. Before them stood a building with no windows, loud music, and named 'The Dollhouse'. 

"A  _strip club_ , Dean? Really? This is your idea of a night off?" The disdain in Sam's voice made the elder brother laugh out loud as he parked the car, close to the exit as usual. 

"Hell yeah, Sammy" Dean replied, rapidly disembarking from his 'Baby' and rummaging through his wallet to count their spare cash. "What better way to escape your troubles than to drunkenly stare at naked women with daddy issues?" 

Sam shook his head as a grin came to his lips. "Leave it to you, man. Why am I not completely surprised?" Honestly, it shouldn't have surprised Sam at all. Where else would Dean want to spend a night off? Plus, the older Winchester never had a problem getting laid wherever they went, even at a strip joint. "How much do we have anyway?"

"Extra? $250," Dean replied, his smile widening. "Now, come on. Wouldn't want to miss the fun ones!" Patting his little brother on the chest, he shepherded the two of them inside, finding the night in full swing. There was a room with an open door ahead of them, and a door off to the side. The lobby area walls were slathered in cheap red velvet, the lights were low enough to give the semblance of privacy, and the sight of beyond beautiful women in the room ahead made the boys feel like children in candy stores. However, Sam couldn't help but wonder what was behind Door #2. 

"Welcome to the Dollhouse, boys," purred a over-painted, over plucked, barely legal beauty. Leaning over so her pushed-up rack was in clear view, she looked the two of them over and grinned salaciously. "We cater to...  _all types_ around here. Y'all came to the right place."

Looking back over at his little brother, Dean just smiled and made a 'shh-ing' sign with his lips. "I appreciate that, sweetheart" the elder oozed, leaning in closer himself. Sam couldn't help but blush as he watched his big brother lay on his charms. While he was used to Dean's games and their predictable results, that didn't mean he  _enjoyed_ watching it happen. "Whatcha got going on around here?"

The 'exotic dancer' looked Sam over and blew him a kiss before turning her attentive eyes back to the older of the Winchester brothers. "Through the main door, we've got our female dancers," she explained, her tongue playing along her lower lip in mock seduction. "And through the side door? Our more burly entertainers. Like I said honey,  **all types**." 

Fixing his attention back to Sammy, Dean smirked darkly. "Hear that,  _babe_ ," the elder teased, reaching over and smacking the younger on the ass. The impact caused Sam to jump nearly a foot high and give Dean his patented 'bitch face'. And Dean couldn't help but laugh. "No need to get your panties in a twist, Sammy. The lovely lady here said they 'cater to all types'."  So, without warning, Dean winked at the sultry hostess and grabbed his baby brothers hand, dragging him (literally) into the Male Dancer area of the club. "You were the one who said you wanted something different," Dean whispered before winking again at Sam. "This is  _definitely_ different."

Once they entered the room, Sam's eyes widened. The music was booming out of old, blown-out speakers, the lights were technicolor and wild as they painted the walls. There were mostly women scattered around the room, but there were men too which made Sam feel just a bit more comfortable. However, he didn't have long to adjust before Dean was yanking him to a nearby booth and ordering them two whiskies from a passing waiter wearing nothing but a tuxedo patterned banana hammock. What the  _hell_ had they gotten themselves into this time? 

"Aw come on, Sammy. Turn that frown upside down!" Dean exclaimed, pulling the wad of cash out of his pocket and setting a couple of bills aside in his breast pocket before putting the rest away. Sam couldn't help but stare, wondering when Dean's little prank would come to an end. 

"Alright, you've proved your point," Sam sassed, trying to pull away as Dean's grip on his arm tightened. "Can we go back to the ladies' side now? You've officially made me uncomfortable." 

With a tsk-ing sound, Dean shook his head. "No can do, baby brother," he replied just before the drinks arrived and Dean decided to open a tab with one of their stolen cards. But not before looking the waiter over and giving him a playful wink which was well accepted. "Come on, be more 'open minded. Didn't you go to school in California? Isn't being homophobic against your liberal code?"

Sam's cheeks flushed a bright crimson, but he was thankful the strobing lights masked it as well as they did. He'd never told Dean about his 'experimental' phase before he met Jess. He certainly couldn't tell his older brother then either. Dean thought all this was a giant joke. How could he ever explain the fact that he'd actually been with guys before? And  **liked** it? "I'm not being a homophobe, Dean" the little brother quipped. "I just don't see why you're so adamant about playing this game with me."

Dean made a face of mock-shock, holding a hand over his heart. "Sammy, I'm offended that you'd think I'd ever do such a thing to you," he said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Why would I  _ever_ want to make you uncomfortable?"

"-Because you you take sick joy out of it?"

Nodding, Dean rolled his bottom lip over his upper one. "Good point, but that's not the goal today. Promise." And before Dean could say anything else, a rather muscular set of twins came up to their table, their chiseled abs glistening in the lights and their smiles oozing in sexual confidence. 

"You two looking for some _entertainment_?" one of them asked, his hand reaching over and dragging down Sam's arm. The younger hunter couldn't help but watch as he felt himself straining against the denim he was wearing. It had been so long since a man had looked at him like that let alone touched him in such a fashion. Before he could say anything, Dean was speaking for the two of them.

"Of course we are," the older hunter replied, nudging Sam gently. "Aren't we,  _hun_?" 

That caused both the strippers to look at each other and 'aw' the other two men. "That's so nice to see such an open and fun-loving couple," the other stripper said warmly. "It's a breath of fresh air around here." Looking over Dean, the dancer licked his lips. "We'll make sure to take  **perfect** care of you two. We promise." Each twin reached out and took one of the brothers by hand, and brought them down a small hallway full of smaller, private rooms. Once they were inside one on the end, the dancers pushed Sam and Dean onto a velvet couch. 

"You two look like a ' _Cherry Pie'_ kind of couple, am I right?" the first asked. 

Looking over at Dean, who's eyes were fixed on the two twin dancers like they were brand new guns, Sam's lips curled up into a grin as he decided to have a bit of fun himself. 

"Oh,  **definitely**." 


	2. Bonding

Before long, the all too familiar melody of Warrant's stripping classic flooded through the dark room, enveloping both sets of brothers. The twins, both wearing satin thongs; one in red and one in green, gazed at each other lustfully before closing the space between them and the hunters that patiently waited on the velvet couch, their eyes transfixed. Dean's, on the strippers and Sam's on _Dean_.

The younger brother never thought that this would be happening in a million lifetimes. First, Dean was checking out men. That fact in itself was a difficult concept for Sam to swallow. All their lives, his big brother had pulled more tail than most men his age could ever imagine. Every town they went to left behind half a disheveled motel room, used rubbers, and a woman who thought "I'll call you" was a promise. How many nights had Sam woken up to the sounds of his brother's "skills" and recent acquaintances? How many times had he opened his eyes expecting darkness, only to be greeted by the glowing sight of cheesy plots, fake moans, and women taking whatever they could get like bitches in heat? Never once had Dean brought a man back to their room. Never once had he watched gay porn on Sam's computer. _Not that he knew of anyway._

And second? Sam couldn't peel his eyes away from the desire-filled look of Dean's now eclipsed green eyes. His pupils were blown, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed in anticipation. It was _Dean_  making Sam hard enough to cut glass, not the dancing twins that were now straddling the Winchesters.

The man in Sam's lap grabbed onto the hunter's chin and brought his attention forward. "Don't worry baby, my brother's going to take perfect care of your man," the stripper breathed, his hips rocking side to side to the beat. He'd obviously felt Sam's noticeable excitement and it caused the man to grin. "Like to watch, huh?" he growled, his hands now on either side of Sam's head, gripping into the plush sofa. He dipped his head closer to the hunter's head and whispered softly, "Why don't we give _them_  a show? Whatd'ya say, big boy?"

Giving Dean one last look over, Sam turned back, nodding gently which caused the stripper to chuckle. Without warning, the dancer flipped over, his chiseled back arching as he ground down into Sam's hips. His hand moved to grip the back of Sam's head, fingers lacing in the shaggy brunet hair they found. He moved desperately, yet gracefully. Obviously he was a professional, intimate yet removed actions only providing proof. Before he could figure out what to do, Sam's hands had been brought to the stripper's hips, which were moving wildly and without abandon. "Your man is real lucky, baby," he said with a quiet moan as he flipped again, his thighs tight against Sam's. "The things I would do to you would condemn me."

Dean on the other hand was focusing all his attention on his lapful of needy twin. The elder Winchester didn't need to be directed on where his hands needed to be, where the no-go areas were. He'd been to places like this before, he knew how the game worked. Granted, Sam didn't know about his late night escapades with other guys, so he couldn't look too knowledgable.

But of course Sam didn't know. How could Dean possibly explain to his little brother, the guy who worshiped him, idolized him, that he was giving it to, and taking it from, men twice his size? How could he explain that sometimes when he went out at night, it was to places like this, places where the men were just as primped and waxed, and seductive as the typical female 'exotic dancer'? How was he supposed to explain how sometimes he hadn't come back to their motel room because he was so exhausted from the rigorous throes and hadn't been physically able to get out of bed. Or off the couch. Or off the counter.

As difficult as it was to do, Dean looked away from his dancer and found himself staring at Sam. The younger brother's hands were gripping into the stripper's hips as he ground his lean hips into the hunter's muscular ones. Honestly if he hadn't known better, Dean could have sworn that his little brother was putting it to that dancer, but that obviously wasn't the case. However, Sammy did seem a bit more into all the action than Dean was originally anticipating. The elder brother watched as the younger practically drooled over the lithe man in his lap, Sam's eyes following the stripper's hips.

"You like watching too, huh?" Dean's "friend" asked, his lips mere centimeters away from Dean's ear. With his finger tips, he turned Dean's head slightly, just enough to wear he could still talk into Dean's ear but so that Dean also had an unobstructed view of the show. "My brother's having  _a lot_ of fun with your hunny over there," he purred, dropping his gaze to their laps. A salacious smile came to his lips as his hips gyrated against Dean's, causing the older Winchester to moan. "Seems like you're really liking what you see. Bet I can make it better." 

Before Dean knew what was going on, the stripper reached over, grabbed his twin by the head and started making out with him, all while they still performed for their clients. The Winchesters shared a look as if begging the other for an explanation as to what was going on. The twins continued, Dean's obviously taking a bit more control over Sam's by pulling his head back and going to work on his neck. Sam's pulled away and giggled playfully, winking at his brother. "We have to focus on  _them_ , silly," he mewled, grinding down into Sam's lap so hard it caused the hunter to gasp, his hips bucking up reflexively. "Seems like  _someone_ is a bit riled up." 

Turning his eyes on Dean, the dancer grinned. "So are you gonna kiss your man or what?" he questioned playfully, twirling a strand of Sam's hair in his fingers. "Judging by these lips, he must be divine." 

Sam coughed nervously in response. His heart began to race and his hands became clammy. Kiss Dean? They couldn't do that. There was no way that was going to happen. Even if the mere thought made Sam rock hard in his jeans. The stripper definitely caught on to that. "Oh, see? He's getting hard just thinking about it. You can't deny him like that, can you?" 

Dean locked eyes with his younger brother, immediately reading the fear written in Sam's eyes. He could tell something was up with Sam, he always could, but was it really what the dancer was saying it was? Casually, Dean slid his arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling him in a bit closer. "Sorry sugar, but we don't do that kind of thing in public," he replied gracefully, his voice smooth as glass. Sam couldn't help but be overjoyed at the fact that Dean had defused a possibly tricky situation but at the same time, he felt somewhat hurt. He couldn't pin point where it was coming from, but he felt it's presence and it scared him. Dean's thumb lazily stoked his shoulder as if the elder knew Sam needed to be reassured. 

Looking toward his brother, Sam noticed that Dean was grinning, all while the stripper kept dancing. Dean's attention being on Sam made the younger brother shudder under the intensity of Dean's gaze. But the words that came next almost made him come right there and then...

"But the second we get home?" Dean growled, his voice gruff and his eyes lustful and glossy, "I'm gonna show him a thing or two..."

 


End file.
